The heart never lies
by WalloGirl
Summary: John "no soy gay" Watson debe admitir la verdad: se ha enamorado de su extraño compañero de piso, Sherlock Holmes. Hasta el momento ha conseguido disimular sus sentimientos y el detective no se ha dado cuenta de nada, ¿será hoy, antes del juicio a Moriarty, cuando John no pueda aguantar más? Spoilers de la 2ª temporada


_**Notas de la autora: **_Este es el primer fanfic que escribí de _Sherlock _y nunca ha sido publicado en ningún sitio anteriormente, ¡así que es exclusivo para "estrenar" esta cuenta! El título está tomado de la canción del mismo nombre del grupo británico McFly que recomiendo que escuchéis.

* * *

Siempre fingía estar normal y no sentir nada cada vez que él me miraba; me obligaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa molesta sensación en el estómago que siempre aparecía cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaban con los míos y me miraban tan profundamente que me daban escalofríos. Sé que la mayoría de las veces era sólo burlándose de mi capacidad intelectual, asombrado por mi ineptitud o desconocedor de por qué le había reprochado algo que había hecho; pero aquellas veces que me miraba de esa otra forma… esas veces incluso pensaba que sabía algo. Que, de manera imposible, se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él. Pero yo procuraba seguir inmutable e intentaba enterrar mis emociones cuando estaba a su lado.

Había aprendido la lección que me había dado Irene Adler. Él, por supuesto, no me comentó ningún detalle de cómo la había vencido ni averiguado la clave; tuve que ir a su hermano para que me explicara que fue todo gracias a que la tomó el pulso. Cuando me lo contó no me lo pude creer, sobretodo cuando Mycroft me refirió lo que él había dicho sobre mí: "Me figuro que John Watson cree que el amor es un misterio para mí pero la química es sencillísima y muy destructiva". La física y la química traicionaron a esa mujer, a _la mujer_, que ahora está muerta en alguna fosa común de Karachi, y yo no podía permitirme que me pasara lo mismo. Por eso, desde ese momento, intenté controlarme lo máximo posible y no dejar que él me tocara nunca. No quería que viese la verdad reflejada en mis pupilas y que mi corazón le confirmara lo que sentía. Si Sherlock era tan inmune a las emociones y sentimientos humanos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Molly estaba loca por él, yo desde luego no dejaría que tuviera en mí a la perfecta cobaya de laboratorio para resolver el "misterio" del amor, esa emoción que él parecía que no era capaz de sentir.

Ese día parecía normal, pero ambos sabíamos que no lo era. Sherlock se levantó antes que yo (como siempre era el más madrugador), aunque sin embargo ese día yo no había podido dormir tranquilo y ya llevaba despierto un rato, aún así no quise bajar y encontrarme tan pronto con él. De esa manera me levanté al rato, me duché rápidamente y bajé en albornoz a prepararme mi café (sin azúcar, obviamente, y más después de lo de Baskerville). Cuando llegué a la sala, no me esperaba verle sentado en una de las dos butacas al lado de la chimenea en pijama; siempre se vestía antes de irse a desayunar, pero estaba claro que hoy no era un día normal. Estaba mirando al frente, en su "palacio mental" como era habitual, y no esperaba que levantara la mirada al oírme, pero así lo hizo.

No conseguí reprimir el escalofrío cuando esos ojos de hielo me traspasaron, pero sólo me cubría un albornoz, podía ser un temblor debido al frío, ¿no?

-Hola, John. – dijo simplemente y volvió a fijar la vista en algún punto indefinido.

-Buenas – refunfuñé, dirigiéndome a la cocina para prepararme un café doble; intuía que iba a ser un largo día.

-¿Cómo se viste uno para ir al juzgado?

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que piensen de ti? Creía que yo era el único que tenía en cuenta esas cosas. – comenté, obstinado en no mirarlo.

-No me preocupa, pero imagino que hoy querrás que no de una mala imagen de nosotros. – escuché cómo se levantaba y rogué al cielo que no viniera a la cocina, pero no lo hizo, se quedó dando vueltas por el salón. Preferí ignorar el hecho de que hubiera hablado en plural y no en singular; a veces me tomaba tan en serio que de verdad parecía que hiciésemos un equipo, aunque realmente él fuera el único que conseguía desentrañar los casos.

-Pues sí, sería un detalle por tu parte. Es un juicio demasiado mediático y si haces mal las cosas te perjudicará.

-Ajám. ¿Entonces qué me pongo?

-Y yo que sé. Lo de siempre estaría bien. Eres un hombre muy elegante. –tragué saliva. ¿Cómo se me había podido ocurrir decir eso? Había sido totalmente sincero; me encanta ver como se anudaba la bufanda en torno a ese precioso y largo cuello, abotonarse la camisa con aire distraído, subirse las solapas del abrigo con ese aire misterioso. Amaba todos y cada uno de esos pequeños gestos que para mí eran como burbujas de oxígeno en un mar de incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, a Sherlock no parecieron afectarle mis palabras, y siguió caminando por el piso tranquilamente. Suspiré aliviado mientras removía el café con una mano, buscando con la otra en las estanterías si quedaba alguna galleta para acompañarlo. No me di cuenta que él se había acercado silenciosamente y que ahora estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué nunca tomas azúcar con el café? – preguntó, parecía curioso de verdad. Me giré y le miré intentando aparentar normalidad, a pesar de que me resultaba difícil teniéndole tan cerca.

-Porque no me gusta, tampoco es tan raro. Además, nunca sabes cuando alguien va a intentar drogarte –comenté mirándole con algo de rencor al recordar los sucesos de Baskerville; cogí un par de galletas y la taza para ir a sentarme junto a mi pc.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de recordármelo? –se exasperó él teatralmente, dejándose caer de nuevo en su butaca.

-No, es una forma de intentar que seas más humilde. –respondí con parsimonia, mientras bebía el café caliente y esperaba a que se encendiera el ordenador.

-Siempre estás igual. Que si no soy humilde, que si soy un fanfarrón, que si alardeo… ¡no tengo la culpa de que el resto de mentes sean tan simples! –se puso a gritar y ni me inmuté. Era lo mejor para que se le pasara la tontería. Escuché cómo se levantaba e imaginé que iría a vestirse, pero estaba equivocado de nuevo, dado que se situó de nuevo tras de mí, mirando la pantalla. -¿Qué, muchos comentarios en el blog?- ignoré deliberadamente el sarcasmo de su voz.

-Sí, ya sabes que a la gente le encanta saber que eres humano. – Sherlock bufó cerca de mi oreja y volví a estremecerme sin quererlo. Él tenía razón, la química traicionaba.

-Menuda tontería. ¡Pero lo has dicho tantas veces que ya no me sorprende! Bueno, espera… ¡sí, me sigue sorprendiendo! ¿Qué importancia tiene? –gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y comenzando a dar vueltas de nuevo por la estancia.

-¡Importa porque a veces pareces un jodido bloque de hielo sin sentimientos! –no me pude contener y grité lo que llevaba tiempo pensando. Me arrepentí enseguida cuando Sherlock se paró y clavó sus ojos en mí de esa forma tan incómoda; sólo me miraba así cuando "se abría" un poco, cuando parecía que de verdad sentía algo, ya no amor, si no _algo_, al menos. Cuando me decía que yo era su único amigo o cuando yo me enfadaba de verdad con él. Aguanté la mirada como pude, intentando relajarme para que no se notaran en mi cuerpo signos de lo que me provocaba.

Tras unos fatídicos segundos, Sherlock separó sus (preciosos) labios y dijo, muy despacio:

-Creo que me pondré la camisa negra.- me contuve para no poner los ojos en blanco. Casi era mejor que no hubiera respondido a mi frase, teniendo en cuenta lo que se nos venía por delante, era mejor que no nos peleáramos.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí brevemente.

-Quizá tú también deberías irte vistiendo –me sugirió y, acto seguido, se quitó la camiseta del pijama. Delante mía. Sin mediación, sin nada. Se me cortó la respiración. No era la primera vez que le veía semi-desnudo (aún recordaba con placer cuando Mycroft le quitó la sábana con la que se cubría en Buckingham), ni mucho menos, pero era la primera que se desnudaba delante mía. No había sido ni sensual ni erótico, simplemente se había quitado la camiseta en el salón en vez de hacerlo en su cuarto, pero para mí significaba un mundo. No pude evitarlo y en esos cruciales segundos me quedé admirando su maravilloso torso: delgado, sin apenas vello y pálido.

Fueron como máximo dos segundos, pero Sherlock lo notó, estoy seguro. Me miró fijamente de nuevo pero no comentó nada, dándose media vuelta y yendo a su cuarto, con la camiseta en la mano colgando de un hombro.

Me tapé la cara con las manos en cuanto desapareció de mi vista. Maldita sea, tenía que ser precisamente aquel día. Menos mal que no me había tocado, probablemente no habría necesitado ni encontrar una vena, seguro que incluso en la punta del pulgar se sentían mis latidos acelerados; y seguro que a pesar del metro que nos separaba había observado cómo se dilataban mis pupilas y cómo se me erizaba levemente el pelo. ¡Gracias a Dios que no había sido suficiente como para provocarme una erección! Conociendo como conocía a mi amigo, sabía perfectamente que él había visto estos signos (¡y quién sabe si no otros!) y que los había registrado en su mente; la única esperanza que me quedaba es que no fuera capaz de relacionarlos con un posible interés sentimental mío hacia él.

Era hora de irnos al tribunal. Desde el incidente de la camiseta no nos habíamos cruzado la palabra, aunque afortunadamente no habíamos tenido mucha ocasión. Él había estado en su cuarto vistiéndose y yo en el mío. Salimos de nuestras habitaciones casi a la vez, sin mirarnos siquiera, y acabamos en el salón para terminar de prepararnos. Yo estaba muy tenso y no sólo por lo que había ocurrido antes, si no también por el asunto del juicio. Sabiendo como era Sherlock, seguro que tendría problemas con el juez, el fiscal, lo abogados y básicamente con todo el mundo que le preguntara algo. El asunto de Moriarty me espinaba, y me esforzaba por no sacarlo de mi mente, para no pensar en su torso desnudo y en su mirada. Sólo de acordarme me temblaban las piernas.

Me acerqué al espejo que había encima de la chimenea para terminar de arreglarme; mientras me colocaba bien los hombros de la camisa y me ajustaba la corbata, Sherlock estaba detrás de mí, a un metro y medio, abotonándose la chaqueta.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el espejo, aunque yo enseguida aparté la mía. Jamás le había visto _tan_ sexy: mis dedos temblaban mientras me alisaba las arrugas de la camisa y sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, viéndolos también en el reflejo del espejo, a pesar de que intentaba no mirarle. No aguanté más.

-¡Sherlock, para! –grité, pegando un puñetazo contra la repisa de la chimenea. – ¡Deja… de… mirarme! –le imploré, sintiéndome indefenso. Miré su reflejo. Se estaba acercando y seguía sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo. Ahora estaba a sólo 20 centímetros de mí.

-Te lo advertí.-me dijo, susurrando, casi en mi oído. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos. Me moría de ganas de _tocarle_, de que _me tocase_.

-¿Qué? –murmuré yo débilmente.

-Te dije que estaba casado con mi trabajo. –abrí los ojos de golpe y vi su cara a la misma altura que la mía, casi mejilla con mejilla.

-Tú no eres humano-repliqué, dolido. Lo sabía. Lo sabía todo. Pero, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde esta mañana o desde antes? –No tienes corazón.

-Simplemente no me dejo llevar por él, pero sabes… lo sabes, John, no me hagas decírtelo. – me separé de él y le miré, viendo en sus ojos dolor.

-No, no lo sé, yo no soy cómo tú. Si no me lo explicas no me enteraré. –protesté.

-¡John! –gritó él, inmerso en otro de sus típicos cambios de humor, y me agarró de los hombros acercándome de nuevo a él, sin que yo pudiera ni siquiera presentirlo. -¡John Watson! ¡Eres mi… amigo, mi _único_ amigo! ¿Cómo puedes creer que no me importas? –vi algo de dolor en sus ojos, como esa vez en la piscina cuando pensaba que yo era el que había organizado todo y le había traicionado. Una de esas contadas ocasiones en las que creía que podía sentir emociones humanas.

Aparté la mirada y, lentamente, pronuncié estas fatídicas palabras:

-Yo no quiero que seas _sólo_ mi amigo, Sherlock. –él dejó caer sus manos, abatido, sin dejar de mirarme con semblante serio.

-John, yo no puedo ser otra cosa que eso. Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de las emociones como el… amor –en sus labios esa palabra sonó mucho más bella de lo que era, pero también hacía mucho más daño.

-¡Tu problema, Sherlock Holmes, es que ves las emociones como algo puramente químico! ¡No te voy a negar que es eso, pero no eres capaz de percibir lo _otro_, un componente puramente cerebral que es distinto en cada persona y no depende de aminoácidos ni conexiones neuronales! –él asintió, con algo de sorna.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿cómo es posible que sea tu amigo? ¿No es eso una emoción?

La razón de su argumento me dejó descolocado; sí, eso era una emoción. Podía no demostrarla continuamente, pero había algo, él sentía algo hacía mí, ¿cariño, tal vez?

-¿Qué sientes por mí? – Sherlock pareció dudar, desvió la mirada un segundo para después volver a clavármela como una estaca.

-No lo sé. –me sorprendí tanto ante esa confesión que abrí enormemente los ojos. Sherlock no era un hombre dado a dudar y mucho menos a no saber algo. Me estaba volviendo a demostrar, por enésima vez, que tenía la madurez emocional de un niño: cuando sentía algo, no era capaz ni de hacerlo notar ni de comprender qué era.

-Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte, John. –no pude seguir mirándolo, porque aunque sabía que todo eso no lo decía en clave amorosa, _sonaba_ a ello, y me dolía enormemente oírle hablar como si sintiera algo, porque eso me daba esperanzas. Yo sabía que Sherlock Holmes no podía sentir nada, su propia mente, tremendamente racional, se lo impedía, y era obvio que no se daba cuenta de que me hablaba de una manera más amorosa de lo que debería.

Suspiré y me giré, obstinado en acabar la conversación. Pero, como siempre, él debía tener la última palabra.

-Si lo que sientes hacia mí te obliga a irte… –me esforcé en no darme la vuelta, apretando los puños –… quiero que sepas que… te echaré de menos. No sólo como amigo, sin ti este trabajo nunca será igual. Pero no te marches, John, por favor; no sé, sabes que no soy experto en convenciones sociales o relaciones humanas… quizá te resulta… doloroso. –aquella palabra en labios del único detective consultor del mundo y con aquel significado sonaba extremadamente fuera de lugar, y él lo sabía – No quiero que sufras por mí y si no puedes soportarlo, si no puedes enterrar esos sentimientos… vete.

Me vi obligado a volver a mirarle; hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa dureza en su tono de voz. Sus ojos también se habían oscurecido, estaba claro que lo decía en serio; de verdad quería que me marchara si seguía sintiendo algo por él.

-Eso no sólo lo dices por mí, si no por ti, y lo sabes –soné más frío de lo que pretendía, pero me dolía mucho toda esta situación: no podía creerme que me estuviera pidiendo que me fuera de Baker Street. – Imagino que no debe de hacerte mucha gracia tener a nadie enamorado de ti rondándote, ¿no? –por su cara parecía que estaba un poco perdido en este tipo de temas y no entendía a donde quería llegar– Con Irene apenas aguantaste unos días, pero porque era todo parte de un juego, de un caso; no debía de importarte ver cómo se ponía en tu presencia, supongo que incluso te divertía observar cómo eso del _amor_ –lo dije de forma despectiva– la volvía loca y la hacía ir perdiendo poco a poco terreno. Y Molly… ¡ah, Molly! Ni siquiera te habrás dado cuenta de lo que siente, ¿no? ¡Cómo apenas la ves! Pero si sólo prestaras algo de atención te darías cuenta de que a ella la duele como a mí, ¡con la única diferencia de que ella no está obligada a sufrir el martirio de verte cada día! –estaba siendo muy duro, pero no lo podía evitar; era más fácil soltar toda mi rabia y frustración por no tenerle que guardármela– ¡Y no te das cuenta del daño que hace tu indiferencia!

Volví a pegar un puñetazo contra la repisa de la chimenea, estaba furioso aunque no con él, si no conmigo; todo esto había sido mi culpa, por no haber sabido controlarme.

No supe interpretar la forma en la que me miraba, pero no contribuía precisamente a tranquilizarme.

-No quiero separarme de ti, John, porque… –esa pausa teatral (como todo él) me exasperó y le habría vuelto a gritar si no hubiese sido porque las palabras que dijo a continuación me dejaron atónito – _te quiero_.

¿De verdad acababa de pronunciar esas tres demoledoras palabras? ¿_I love you_? Me sentía tan desconcertado que me vi obligado a sentarme, tapándome la cara con las manos. ¿Sabía acaso Sherlock el terremoto emocional que podían causar esos tres simples vocablos?

-Bueno –carraspeó–, ya me entiendes… ¿Se puede decir también eso para un amigo, no? –tamaña inocencia me hizo estallar en una carcajada, y él me miró sin comprenderme. Me levanté acto seguido y me volví a situar delante suya, a poca distancia.

-Sí, jodido cabrón, ¡sí! Pero júrame que no volverás a repetirlo, ¡por Dios! –Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eso contribuiría a que te fueras?

-No, si no a todo lo contrario.

-Entonces nunca volveré a decirlo –dijo con seriedad.

-Me alegra; no sabes el daño que pueden hacer tres sencillas palabras. –suspiré. No creo que jamás llegase a saberlo.

-¿De verdad puedes seguir conviviendo conmigo… a pesar de lo que sientes?

- Llevo enamorado de ti desde hace casi dieciséis meses, Sherlock Holmes. Me haría más daño estar separado de ti que contigo. –no me comprendía ni siquiera a mí mismo. Ahora el bipolar parecía yo. La única certeza que tenía era que no podría vivir sin él, prefería seguir sufriendo en secreto que dejar de verle. Tenerlo como amigo, colega y compañero ya era un mundo para mí.

Sherlock me sonrió de esa forma que tanto me gustaba, torciendo la comisura de los labios.

-¿Ves cómo yo también siento _algo_ hacia ti, John Watson? Nunca será al mismo nivel que tú, porque los sentimientos idiotizan, –bufé: volvía a ser el Holmes que yo conocía– pero… a mí tampoco me haría gracia que dejáramos de vernos. Recuerda que eres el único verdadero amigo que he tenido jamás, ¿eh?

-Bueno, supongo que eso es mucho más sentimiento del que ningún otro ser vivo sobre la faz de la Tierra puede poseer, al menos de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta como eres.

-Eso ha sonado muy fanfarrón, ¡luego dices de mí!

Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes y rompimos a reír como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, como amigos, amigos de verdad. Sabía que eso era mucho, teniendo en cuenta la forma que Sherlock tenía de sentir y de apreciar la realidad. Por muy presuntuoso que sonase, no creo que ni siquiera su hermano gozara de tal grado en su corazón.

Le abracé con fuerza, dejando de lamentar el incidente de la camiseta: si no hubiera sido por eso habría pasado mucho más tiempo azotado por la incertidumbre y ahora por lo menos sabía que él sentía lo suficiente por mí como para no querer alejarse de mí nunca.

-Permíteme sólo una cosa, Sherlock, y te prometo que nunca volveré a sacar el tema, porque sé que te incomoda tanto como a mí.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí… ¿qué cosa?

Me separé de él con lentitud y le miré directamente a los ojos; por un momento, parecía él el acobardado ante mi mirada. Sin esperar mucho más, por miedo al rechazo, le sujeté con mi mano derecha por la nuca y me acerqué a sus labios.

Fue un beso breve, sencillo y "casto", puesto que intuía que Sherlock no estaría preparado para nada más "fuerte" que un pico, dado que con toda probabilidad éste era su primer (y último) beso. Saboreé con placer el gusto y el tacto de sus tiernos labios, sintiéndome feliz como nunca me había sentido.

Cuando me separé de él, me sorprendió ver un débil rubor en sus huesudas mejillas; he ahí la prueba de esa emoción que él no estaba para nada acostumbrado a sentir. Sherlock apartó la mirada y carraspeó, y yo por un momento temí haberlo estropeado todo.

-Te juro que nunca volveré a pronunciar esas tres palabras ni a sacar el tema, con tal de que tú hagas lo mismo y _sobretodo_ no vuelvas a hacer jamás eso.

-Te lo juro – pronuncié solemnemente, tendiéndole la mano, sin poder quitarme esa sonrisa tonta de los labios. Sherlock pareció relajarse y me la estrechó, con su pícara sonrisa de nuevo.

En ese momento oímos una sirena de policía y Sherlock se acercó para mirar entre las cortinas.

-Ya están aquí, ellos y ese asqueroso séquito de chupasangres – murmuró con resquemor, refiriéndose a los periodistas.

-¿Qué, te pones la gorra para ir conjuntado? – Sherlock me dirigió tal mirada de odio que me eché a reír de nuevo; sabía cuánto odiaba que le sacaran fotos con esa gorra.

-Anda, bajemos, no les hagamos esperar.

Asentí con decisión y ambos bajamos de nuestro piso; nos detuvimos un instante ante la puerta.

-¿Listo? – le pregunté yo.

-Sí.

Abrí la puerta y nos adentramos en la maraña de paparazzi. Subimos al coche lo más rápido que pudimos y no dijimos nada en todo el camino al juzgado, excepto para recordarle que no se hiciera el listillo ante el juez. Él, cómo siempre, asintió pero yo sabía que iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana. No pude evitar sonreír, a pesar de que algo dentro de mí me decía que algo malo iba a pasar; nada importaría si Sherlock y yo seguíamos teniendo la misma relación de siempre.

Mientras contemplaba las calles de Londres, me dije que nunca podría abandonarle, pasara lo que pasara. Sherlock Holmes nunca se volvería a sentir solo si yo estaba allí para evitarlo.


End file.
